


Trick or... oh.

by least_common_variant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/least_common_variant/pseuds/least_common_variant
Summary: Dean is not one to pass up chocolate on Halloween, even if it's not technically *his* chocolate.





	Trick or... oh.

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet prompted by the [15 Minute Fic community](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/15MinuteFics) on Pillowfort. It took me longer to write than 15 minutes, but it's a ficlet...

Witches. It had to be witches. On Halloween. Because if there was one night the witches weren't going to take off, it was going to be Halloween, right?

Dean kept up a pretty constant stream of grousing - internally, of course. He should have been home in the nice, warm bunker instead of out in this wind. He should have been on hour 20 of the Scream-A-Thon. He should have been on his second bag of Hershey's Miniatures. Instead, he was confiscating apples from little kids, because they hadn't figured out who the witches were until after trick-or-treating had started and some had been given out… so he had to get as many as he could out of circulation while Sam and Cas took care of the witches. So much candy, none for him...

At least the apples weren't going to spew bodily fluids at him. Probably. And the line at their "candy check station" was winding down - one last nervous parent, two kids. Dean kept his smile pasted on as he directed a small girl dressed as Wonder Woman to dump her loot bag onto his table. Good, no apple. He kept up some small talk with the mom while he gave a quick once-over to the rest of the candy, then slid it back into the bag. "You're all good, Diana... Your turn, umm..." Dean looked over the older sibling, a teenaged boy dressed normally, but with a circular yellow mask featuring glasses and buckteeth.

"I'm a nerd emoji," the kid volunteered.

"Right. Of course you are. Dump the bag..." Again, no apple. But... a full-size Hershey bar caught his eye. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But, darnit, he'd been here all night and had not eaten one single piece of candy and didn't he have this coming for saving the neighborhood kids? He picked it up.

The kid started to object, "That's my..." - but Dean interrupted.

"Nope, see the wrapper? Tiny hole in it. Seen a lot of those tonight. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Mom looked skeptical. "I don't know… that was from the Winchells? They're some of our oldest friends."

Dean shrugged and deposited the candy bar in the caddy of apples, "I don't know what to tell you, ma'am. Have a good night." The family walked back to their car, the boy protesting a bit.

Dean waited a few more minutes, then closed up shop - the apples went into the trunk of the Impala, secure behind the warding, and the candy bar (which was, of course, perfect) went with him to the driver's seat. He opened it, broke off two little rectangles, and savored the sugar rush while he dialed Cas for an update.

The world started to spin.

Cas picked up. "Dean? We had the wrong…" The familiar voice started to distort, and his hands and feet started to tingle.

He got out "Winchell" before everything went black. At least he hoped he did.


End file.
